Las aventuras en el campamento
by AiramHermes
Summary: Los hijos del sol, las hijas del mar, los hijos del ladrón, los hijos del rayo, los hijos de la oscuridad, los hijo de la locura... Bueno hay mucha gente para nombrar. Solo digamos que ellos no son chicos comunes, y que el campamento no es uno de verano normal. Eran semidioses, en un campamento de semidioses. ¿Quieres leer y divertirte? (Oc's)
**Hello, It's Me 3.**

 **¿Cómo están? Esta historia, o mini cortos se tratará sobre el Rol del monte olimpo.**

 **La historia es sobre OC's Así que no esperen muchas apariciones del personajes Cannon :/.**

 **Los dejo leer**

* * *

 **Airam Hermes** nunca quiso sonreír. Siempre estaba reacia al tema de la felicidad, su madre, quien siempre sonreía, le pedía que la escuchara una sola vez.

Nunca lo hizo, siempre huyó de ella como si fuera una enfermedad. Ella solo tenía miedo de parecerse a su padre, pues toda su familia lo decía como si fuera una maravilla.

 **Y no lo era.**

Su padre era un joven de 18 años quien enamoró a su madre, quien tenía 17. Su padre, un joven castaño tirando a rubio, parecido a miel, sus ojos de un color ámbar algo extraño. Pero a su madre no le importó, le entregó lo que en ese tiempo era valioso, su pureza. Su padre tuvo relaciones con ella, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada, días después desapareció.

Al principio no sintió nada, solo decepción. Su padre "amó" a su madre, pero la dejó a su suerte.

 **Cuando tenía 4 años,** solía cantar en todo momento. Canciones de cuna, canciones populares, y unos cánticos que hacían brillar sus ojos.

-De la emoción debe ser...-Decía su abuela asustada.

Nunca le creyó.

 **Cuando tenía 6 años** _,_ tuvo su primera flauta. Con la cual solía llamar la atención en el parque, y ganaba el dinero suficiente para comprar su nuevo Cuatro. Podría tocar sus gaitas venezolanas con toda la emoción.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 6 años** cuando por primera vez con su dinero se compró su propio instrumento. **Y Airam Hermes tenía 6 años** cuando recibió una bendición por su padre.

 **Cuando cumplió los 8 años supo quién era su padre, más no como era su nombre.**

Fue cuando iba en la fiesta de la china con su cuatro en mano, y su vestido amarillo como el sol, chaqueta beige, y sus zapatillas blancas. No llamaba la atención, pero era una hermosa niña en una celebración lleno de cerveza, licores, y muchos hombres.

Su madre se había separado de ella, y ella no tenía miedo. Siguió caminando hasta quedar en un lugar desolado. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió miedo.

Ella nunca rezaba, no creía en Dios, ni en ese Jebus, ni en la María. Pero deseo que existiera algo, alguien que la defendiera...

Y pensó, orando a la única persona que surgió en su cabeza.

-" _Papá, seas quien seas... Te lo pido, cuídame" -_ Y aunque pensó también que este sería su fin. Una sombra la cubrió, y un calor paternal la cubrió de igual forma. Era un hombre, de camisa blanca con botones, pantalones hasta las rodillas, unas vans. Si ese era su padre...

Era muy genial, como ella.

Lo después nunca lo supo, solo sabía que se había desmayado cuando su "padre" la volteó a ver y le dijo: "-Los rayos geniales como yo, siempre deben tener una sonrisa en cara.- Termino de decir mientras sonreía-. Debes sonreír siempre Airam..." Y todo se volvió oscuro.

 **Airam Hermes empezó a sonreír a los 8 años de edad.**

Airam Hermes tenía 10 años de edad cuando temió de ella misma. Había asesinado una ardilla con unos dardos.

Estaba jugando a los indios con unos amigos, y cuando disparó un dardo -de juguete- que le llegó a una ardilla en su cabeza.

Justo en la cabeza.

Ella empezó a brillar con miedo. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, y esas profes que siempre le daban miedo aparecieron como si fueran atraídas. Ella corrió a su casa, con miedo, con terror. Ella era una asesina.

 **Airam Hermes con 10 años de edad escapó de su casa.**

Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero luego pensó que su madre nunca querría a una asesina. Y corrió como nunca, sus piernas ardían, su bolso pesaba, su ropa estaba echa un asco, no había comido, y tenía miedo.

Nunca en la vida ella ha sufrido así.

Desde que conoció a su padre ella se volvió alegre, se volvió feliz, pero ahora… Ahora sentía miedo de lo que había y habrá en la calle.

No había visto el sol desde hace 3 horas y se sentía fatigada. Su cuarto tenía un gran ventanal, y nunca le faltaba el sol, las ventanas estaban esparcidas por toda la casa, como si fuera a propósito.

Miró el libro que tenía en sus piernas. Había parado para cambiarse y comer algo de pan. Robó ese libro… Bueno, no lo robó, dejó dinero. Era sobre la Mitología Griega, leyó sobre Apolo, y Artemisa.

Los gemelos más diferentes pero a la vez iguales.

Apolo es el dios del sol, la música, las artes, las profecías, el ganado, de la arquería, de la medicina y otras cosas. Cuando lo leyó sintió una emoción encenderse en su pecho, como si estuviera leyendo algo que la conformara.

Artemisa es la diosa de la luna, el parto, la virginidad, el parto, y otras cosas que no recuerda. Cuando lo leyó sintió miedo… Ella era la gran luz que a pesar que la cuidaba aun la mantenía en la oscuridad, mostrando su camino, un camino que la ha dañado tanto física como mental mente.

Odiaba a la luna.

 **Airam Hermes con 10 años conoció a la diosa de la Luna… Quien le pidió ser parte de las cazadoras.**

–No lo haré. –Repitió Airam con voz seria. La diosa frunció el ceño, pero luego miro a su teniente, Thalía Grace.

La pelinegra miró a la chiquilla de cabellos rizados y cortados, para luego sonreír.

–Yo hablaré con ella, mi señora. –Pidió con inteligencia, Thalía.

La diosa suspiró, pero luego asintió.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Airam tuvo la inquietante necesidad de correr como alma que se lleva Hermes.

–Ahora dime…–Thalía se le acercó hasta rozar sus narices. – ¿Por qué no quieres entrar en la cacería? Estarás mejor con nosotras, no más peligro, no más correr sola, lo harás en grupo.

Airam no quería hablar sobre su temor, prefería que la mataran o la dejaran desnuda antes de decirlo. – No es de tu incumbencia. –Le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

La chica froto su palma contra su cara antes de volver a mirarla con sus ojos casi tirando chispas.

–Le temes a algo… Dime, y juro no decirle a nadie. –Pidió. Sus ojos reflejaban verdad, y sintió tranquilidad.

Airam suspiró y dejó salir todo.

–Mi temor es… Perder todo camino dejado por el sol. –Ella me miró con una sonrisa para luego reír a carcajada.

–Otra hija de Apolo, ¿Eh? –Murmuró antes de mirarme–. Sal, Ahora. Le diré a Lady Artemisa que no puedes estar en la caza, no sientes el llamado.

Asentí, y salí con la ropa prestada, un bolso nuevo, un arco y 3 flechas que me regalaron. Estaba agradecida con ellas.

La pequeña diosa me miró con desafío pero luego evitó mi mirada. Le tenía miedo, ahora con la luna y la diosa de la luna la noche me parecía aún más aterradora. Corrí sin decir adiós, mi bolso pesó un poco más, y cuando lo abrí había dinero.

Una nota brillaba de color dorado, y en un idioma que se fue adaptando a mi vista decía: " _El pequeño rayo de sol desviado a conseguido su camino… Espero y sepas que hacer con el dinero hija mía…"_

Sí que estaba emocionada.

 **Airam Hermes a la edad de 11 nunca esperó conocer a una Pitufa marina y a una Cleptómana Rusa.**

Okay. La chica no era rusa, pero ese súper duper gigantesco arbusto de cabellos rojos la hizo gritar como hámster. Parecía un tigre, le recordó a la princesa Mérida, salvaje, indomable, loca, y extraña.

MUY EXTRAÑA.

La otra chica era más extraña todavía, sí, más extraña. Su cabello verde agua con puntas verdes, ojos verde como el mar con musgo, y esa sonrisa. Hizo que Airam tuviera ganas de mandarlas a la **** ***** pero Airam es una buena chica y se comportó.

-Me vale unos lentes que quieran acompañarme. –Dijo/gritó con fuerza. Su paciencia se estaba acabando, la pelirroja le había robado su brazalete, y la chica azulada parecía estar encantada con su botella de agua.

Oh, ¿Les dije que Airam no era una chica de mucha paciencia?

–Pueden por el carro de mi sensual padre mantenerse quietas, me cargan hasta mi último mechón harta, están gritando y pataleando, algo que no es sano. –Empezó a gritar–. Primero que nada Pitufa Marina esas galletas no son con chocolate, están hechas con avena, y fresa. –La chica hizo una mueca y dejó las galletas–. A ver Perra Rusa, espero que me devuelvas el único regalo que tengo de mi padre. –Extendió su mano a la chica que la mirada con una ceja alzada pero divertida.

Y ahí está Airam. Se había tardado.

Bueno… Después de eso (2 años) se volvieron mejores amigas, y al parecer un trío de semidiosas con dioses poderosos y llamativos eran el perfume perfecto para monstruos.

Airam y Cress (La perra rusa) pensaron en vender el perfume a los niños tontos ricachones. Cress se sintió insultada pero a la vez emocionada.

Estaban locas.

Con hambre.

Pero locas.

–Vi una gasolinera cerca. –Murmuró Cress a su lado–. Podríamos ir y distraer al vendedor.

Las chicas miraron a Airam, pues era la que estaba… "más" presentable.

–Jajajaajaja…–Empezó a reír Airam con nervios–. Yo no voy ni a palos.

Las chicas sonrieron.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 12 años cuando coqueteó por primera vez.**

El chico era adorable, tenía 17 años, una sonrisa agradable, y una mente lista. Fue difícil coquetear con él, y eso hizo que Airam se emocionara.

Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba lo difícil.

Sus amigas robaron hasta dulces, y comida. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir el chico hizo un roce con sus labios, y se despidió de manera dulce.

Eso no era un beso. Eso no es un beso, solo fue un roce que hizo que Airam se pusiera nerviosa y descubriera su enfermedad única: "Sonrojitis Airemsiti facilite"

 **Airam Hermes tenía 13 años cuando empezó a dudar sobre su sexualidad.**

Las chicas le parecían guapas, se les quedaba mirando, le parecían atractiva, y lo mismo con los hombres.

Miró a sus amigas y nunca vio nada atractivo en ellas. Es como si fuera inmune a sus hormonas que solo se activan con chicos guapos.

Sí, era eso.

Ella quería contarles a sus amigas, pero tenía miedo. Pero… ¿Y si la rechazaban? ¿Y la odiaban? Dio un suspiro hondo y luego sonrió. Sería mejor que se mantuviera en silencio.

Eso sería lo mejor.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 14 años cuando llegó al campamento siendo perseguidas por un cíclope, al cual le gritó unos concejos, y fueron salvadas por un chico con alas.**

Todo había mejorado.

Ahora estaban a "salvo" Cress era hija de Hermes.

Sol hija de Poseidón.

Y ella… Ella aún no había sido reconocida.

Al principio no le molestaba, se mantenía normal, y no le dolía. Pero ver a sus amigas ser reconocidas hizo que pensara que seguro su padre no estaba orgulloso de ella, y no quería que fuera su hija.

Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero luego se las quitó, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ella era hija del sol* y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera rubia brillante… Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos eran grises, y notó que uno era más claro que el otro, tenía la piel bronceada, y bonita sonrisa. Y Airam sintió ganas de abrazarla.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 14 años cuando gustó de una chica por primera vez.**

Y no se arrepentía.

Pero luego ella desapareció, pero su gustar cambio a un cariño.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 14 años cuando fue reconocida por su padre. Apolo.**

Sus hermanos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, le dieron ropa, y su brazalete ahora brillaba con intensidad.

Solía mantenerse en la enfermería.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

El hijo más sexy y más dulce de Deméter. Dustin Meller. Sonrió a solo recordar al rubio, sus ojos que siempre la seguían y la hacían sentir nerviosa. Su primer beso, su segundo, sus encuentros, sus risas. Eso hacía que Airam la enamorara.

Dustin era su margarita. Y siempre la iba a seguir.

O eso esperaba.

 **Airam Hermes tenía 14 años cuando por fin sonrío con todas sus ganas.**

Ella había escapado de su hogar, para llegar a otro.

Airam estaba en su nuevo hogar.

Sonrió de nuevo, mejor se apuraba e iba a la practicar diaria. O si no Will la mataría.

* * *

Fin... Okay no :v

Subiré cada vez que pueda, tengo problemas con varios fic's :3

Pero lo haré, lo prometo u.u.

Bueno, me voy ^^.

 **Que Tyche los acompañe.**


End file.
